carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Krystle's Lie (1981)
Plot Overview Blake is not having the best of times - he feels he can trust no one but Krystle. Someone fronted Blaisdel the money and he wants to know who. Krystle looks concerned that Blake may learn that it is she. At least Blake thinks Krystle will give him a child, a child that he can name after himself - unlike Steven, who he chose to name after his father-in-law. Little does Blake know, Krystle is on birth control pills. With Jeff away in the Middle East, Fallon gets some time to interfere in her brother's life. When Steven receives a telegram from Ted, Fallon tries to find out what it says. Steven tells her that Ted plans on being in Los Angeles and San Francisco and is asking Steven to see him. Steven actually won't but Fallon decides she will. Fallon invites Ted on her father's jet and asks him to leave her brother alone so Steven can get his birthright. Ted promises to give Steven some time to sort things out, but he loves Steven, more than anything else. It is a love that Fallon has the fortune never to have experienced. Matthew learns that it was Ed, the homophobic oil rig worker, who messed with the rig and not Steven. Ed is not forthcoming with an admission until Matthew beats him up and forces him to admit it out. Matthew invites Steven out to the rig and apologizes to him and offers his job back. But Steven turns down the offer. What Matthew didn't think about is that Ed now has an ax to grind. Ed finds out that Claudia is working in some book store and pays her a visit. He tells Claudia that while she was in the hospital, Matthew was carrying on with Krystle. Claudia's fears have been confirmed and she gives Matthew the cold shoulder that night. Lindsay also experiences a bad situation as she overhears her parents talking about getting married early and it being a mistake. Lindsay's reaction is to go to the Hall of Records and pull up her parent's marriage certificate. Lindsay learns that Matthew and Claudia married because she was born, and she is devastated. A the mansion Fallon and Steven share a tender moment. The two even talk about their mother and how Fallon was so upset that she could not sleep for six months after their mother left. Blake finally learns that Krystle is on birth control and he gets both mad and drunk. All he wanted from Krystle is a child. Now he has a gay son, a whore of a daughter, and a wife he cannot trust. A wife who is probably sleeping with Blaisdel. Krystle tries to get away but Blake won't let her. She is his wife, and she will do her "wifely duties". Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby (credit only) * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane (credit only) * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim (credit only) * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Rick Lenz ... Dr. Jordan (credit only) * Paul Jenkins ... Ed * Mark Withers ... Ted Dinard * Robert Burton ... Larry Atkins (credit only) * Ken Martinez ... Bobby (credit only) * Tony O'Dell ... Christopher (credit only) * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jerry Ayres ... Tom * Dawn Jeffory ... Tania * Timothy Wayne ... Desk Clerk * Ben Marino ... Frank (credit only) * Patrick Wright ... Buck (credit only) * Ed Hooks ... Man at Bar (credit only) * Jack Kutcher ... Bartender (credit only) uncredited cast members: * Curtis Credel ... Rancher * Allan Graf ... Bar Patron Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Ed Ledding .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Michael S. Murphy Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Jane Aull .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Jim Gillespie .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Bill Nelson .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Info alert * Originally aired as a two-hour episode with Episode 10: "The Necklace." Production details * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Newhall Land & Farming Company (Newhall); Alexander Hamilton High School (Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes : Lindsay talks with Tania about Christopher, Matthew talks to Bobby and realizes Steven has not sabotaged the rig, Lindsay rehearses "The taming of the shrew" at school. * Shortened scenes : Steven bumps into Bobby after talking to Matthew. Quotes * Blake Carrington: In this business, your only friend is a dead enemy. * Matthew Blaisdel: I'd rather have a sissy for a friend than a... sneak and a coward. * Blake Carrington: I know you, Matthew. We've been friends and we've been enemies, too. I know one thing about you, that you're honest. So you look me right in the eye and you tell me that you still don't think about Krystle every night and every day, day and night. You do that and I'll call off my dogs. * Fallon Carrington Colby: In case you're interested, my escort tonight was Muffins Begley. You know, of Begley Bed. I mean, Begley Bread. Begley bread and muffins and ehm, pastries, whatever. * Fallon Carrington Colby: Here I am, the scandal of Colorado. And here you are... Steven Carrington: ...Blake Carrington's mistake. Boy, we are a pair. * Blake Carrington: My son is in love with a man... My daughter is in love with sex. She's probably still sleeping with every player on my football team.